A number of processes are known for agglomerating latex. Freeze agglomeration requires freezing, then thawing the latex. Pressure agglomeration requires subjecting the latex to a high shear. Known methods of chemical agglomeration usually require heating the latex at temperatures in excess of 40.degree. C. These processes are energy intensive and may require specialized equipment.
Canadian Pat. No. 710,874, issued June 1, 1965, in the name of the Polymer Corporation, discloses the agglomeration of latices by adding thereto an agglomerating agent and a surfactant. The agglomerating agent and the surfactant are similar to the type required in the present invention. Unfortunately, the disclosure gives no indication of the time or temperature conditions required to agglomerate the latex. In practice, these reactions are slow and require times on the order of tens of hours of heating the latex at 40.degree.-55.degree. C.
Canadian Pat. No. 774,644, issued Dec. 26, 1967, to Polymer Corporation Limited, discloses chemically agglomerating nitrile latices by heating them at temperatures above 40.degree. C. for a period of time from one minute to 48 hours. The disclosure makes it clear that longer times are required at lower temperatures.